Sensación de lluvia nocturna
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: En una noche de lluvia, las hadas suelen aparecer. ¿No me crees? Ve y revisa bajo tu farola, pero cuidado... Podría aparecerte el príncipe de las hadas en persona, cómo le sucedió a Mogami Kyouko.


**Título:** Sensación de lluvia nocturna

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary:**

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Posible OoC/Relato experimental

**Pareja:** KyoukoxRen

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación de Skip Beat! son de la maravillosa Nakamura-sensei. ¡Me muero por saber que dice Ren-sama cuándo le tira el celular a Kyouko!

**Sensación de lluvia nocturna  
**  
La veo caminar por la calle que conozco, porque vive en ella.

No me malentiendas, no vive exactamente en la banqueta o tirada por el concreto si es lo pensaste: es en una de esas casas del fondo, lateral izquierdo. Dónde el agua de la lluvia se atasca por la poca altura y con lodo se forma una gran laguna.

¿Ves aquella que resplandece entre todas por su descuido? Pintura gris, césped alto y basura por doquier… Lamento informarte que es su casa, por eso sólo dije que vivía en esta cuadra. ¡Oh! Tonta de mí, que te di información de más. Pero seguro que tú no se lo cuentas nadie…

¿Verdad?

Bueno, te señalaba esa casa. Abandonada durante muchos años, intentaron venderla pero jamás se logró el objetivo. El dueño estaba tan frustrado que decidió rentarla, pero el aspecto era terrible para que alguien la quisiera y él lo suficientemente tacaño para remodelarla; o por lo menos eso pensábamos hasta ahora.

¿Lo piensas tú? Permíteme desmentirte, pues las apariencias engañan.

Cuándo llegaron sus actuales ocupantes pidieron explícitamente que todo se quedara tal cuál. Al menos eso le gritó él a su compañera, vociferando algo de mantener un perfil bajo ante los demás; la pequeña se encogió de hombros y contuvo sus lágrimas durante todo el regaño con una sonrisa.

Si fuera yo le hubiera gritado un par de cosas, pero aquella joven se veía tan feliz cuándo casi por descuido ése le dedicó una sonrisa que dudaría por momentos.

Se dice que dentro de su casa todo es muy diferente, como una casa de lujo. La chica lo atiende con mimos y deliciosos guisos cada que a su majestad le apetece sin reclamar nada; quizás no deba mencionártelo pero no me da muy buena espina que digamos.

Ah, lo siento. Me he ido por las ramas…

Yo te hablaba de su pequeño paseo nocturno, de como avanza por los charcos de lágrimas venidas del cielo y sonríe mientras se salpica de ellos.

Del nombre extraño que tiene la calle y se señala con un cartel puesto sobre la pared visible de la casa en la esquina; los pavimentos siempre de gris seco teñirse de un tono vivo y miles de juegos de sombras con la luz de las farolas iluminando la escena.

La chica va alegre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; tantas veces la vi tan débil, indefensa y aún así jamás pidió ayuda, me preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo.

Casi tropieza con el bache de la misma esquina, mientras giraba a la derecha. Sí, ése que a propósito hizo su vecino para que nadie ocupara el espacio de su cochera y su esposa divulgaba la información como un logro más.

Mira si esa chica será distraída…

Es de noche, como te había mencionado, y la lluvia florece del cielo al suelo, empapándole hasta los huesos.

Se le ve tan dulce, siempre le ha gustado mojarse en la lluvia pero los estornudos y el goteo incesante en la nariz son consecuencias poco agradables a tolerar. Unos instantes se detiene a admirar su cuadra, tan triste y melancólica como la vida misma suele ser; sin embargo el reflejo de las luces de alumbrado público es tan dorado y hermoso en el agua que corre por el suelo que no puede deprimirse por nada.

¡Lo olvidaba! Aún no te cuento que la tenga así tan de madrugada.

La verdad no sé como decírtelo; no es algo que haya pasado de un día a otro por más que eso me hubiera gustado, sino a partir de varios meses. Largos meses cabe decir, esta muchachita a veces es demasiado cabeza dura para hacerle entender.

Pero confío en que deducirás bien la historia porque has vivido o sabes de algo similar; está en tu capacidad de detectar al amor. Te advierto que eso fue un mal chiste acerca del justificado odio que ella le tiene al dolor.

Bien, basta de hacerme la graciosa porque aún tengo que pensar como te lo voy a relatar…

Fue una de esas noches dónde esa linda chica pelinegra buscaba tranquilizarse y pensar sobre la mala relación que tenía últimamente con su compañero de vivienda. Lo había intentado de todo, desde utilizar su truco de dejarse ser ignorada hasta comprarle miles de pudín, su postre favorito; ni siquiera eso había funcionado.

¿Tienen idea del miedo que causa cuando ese rubio oxigenado no acepta su dulce adicción? Es como si me dijeran que de repente soy la cantante más famosa del mundo sin siquiera tener voz.

Oh, oh, vuelvo a irme por la tangente, de nuevo reitero la concesión de mis pecados. Castigarme cuánto quieran pero si desean seguir la historia tendrán que esperar.

Esa vez la ciudad oceánica estaba de nuevo en nuestras calles, luciendo su esplendor dorado en el humilde y mísero reflejo del agua restante sobre el concreto. Un portal mágico aparecía en cada charco de agua para lograr que los humanos nos deleitemos con la imagen de esa utopía al otro lado del espejo acuático.

Los juegos de luces y sombras permitían ver a la gente de ese sitio nadando, bailando y festejando su llegada a los suelos terrenales dónde, para su desgracia, pocas personas son capaces de detectarlas y así evitar pisar las pocas entradas a su mundo.

Como cada noche, las fieles hadas y amigas de Mogami Kyouko siempre estaban ahí durante y después de la lluvia para defenderle.

¿No me crees? Pues así pasó, porque ella es una ferviente creedora de las hadas y seres místicos.

Ve y revisa el agua debajo de tu farola si necesitas las pruebas. Y tal vez sé que tampoco me creerás esto pero ten mucho cuidado cuando lo hagas. ¿Por qué? Podría aparecer el príncipe de las hadas en persona, tal y como le sucedió a mi amiga de ojos ámbar.

Sí, sigue dudando pero ella y yo sabemos que en realidad pasó…

Brillando con resplandor, tan enigmático e increíble como su naturaleza de magia, te atrapa desde el primer segundo de posar tu mirada sobre esos bellos ojos de color azul cerúleo con su elegancia innata. — ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó aquella ocasión con su hermoso y varonil tono cuándo notó que nuestra Kyouko se había tropezado en el bache de la impresión. Asintió en modo autómata mientras se embelesaba con la preciosa imagen de un joven tan apuesto como él. — ¿Segura? —Replicó él, al ver que mi pequeña protagonista no podía articular frase alguna en su trance.

—E-el…—Masculló, con las gotas de agua escurriendo por su rostro y resbalando por su labio hasta posarse dentro. La mirada sobre ella no la dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que no supo en que momento su cuerpo cambio de estar incómodo en e suelo a rozar directamente su mejilla, alzándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo. —Pr-Príncipe…

¿Puedes culparla por estar sin palabras? Debes ser amargada en el amor si lo haces.

Bueno, aunque debo confesar la decepcionante verdad. Sí, sí por fin me has creído y has encontrado miles de razones por las qué este maravilloso encuentro debe ser el que inicie la historia del príncipe y una humana lamento ser quien rompa tus esperanzas.

En aquella cita del destino, cuándo el amable y gallardo rubio de ojos azules la miró preocupado unos instantes para comenzar a reír con fuerza y vitalidad por la manera en que aquella adorable pelinegra lo llamaba, no fue amor a primera vista.

Créeme, a mi también me duele.

Kyouko amaba con todo su ser a aquél que cuidaba de día y de noche, entregó tanto a un amor vacío que cuando el idiota se marchó en búsqueda de más mujeres y nueva fortuna le dejó hueca por dentro. Y lo peor, con la semilla del odio putrefacto floreciendo en su maltratado corazón.

No había una noche en la que no saliera a vagar por las calles, como esa misma de meses atrás, buscando sin encontrar. Encontrando sin especificar, a alguna emoción naciente que reavivara sus esperanzas por seguir luchando.

Pero tampoco era la única con los anhelos vacíos. Kuon, como se hizo nombrar, cargaba en su alma un peso negro que oscurecía su propia luz y no le permitía brillar con la intensidad de su luminosa esencia. De alguna retorcida manera, los logros del padre se convertían en los pecados del hijo y toda esa carga fue un cumulo demasiado grande para soportar sin caer en la locura.

¿Quieres saber que ocurrió?

Podría contarte, pero no será está noche; esa pequeña está de regreso, y quiero recibirla como se merece. Espero me puedas perdonar pero prometo estar de regreso, para que terminemos nuestro pequeño relato de medianoche, mientras sal a disfrutar de una pequeña sesión de la sensación de lluvia nocturna.

**N/dp:** Me siento triste. Naiden me quiere aquí TwT pero las entiendo si aún no subo nada del otro fanfic o porque simplemente soy mala escritora. Pero quise desahogarme de este pequeño relato, si no es apoyado y a nadie le gusta pues editaré para ponerle un final menos abierto y así quedará, si tengo el enorme milagro de que alguien comente (En el otro one-short nadie lo hizo ToT) y quisiera saber que sigue, pues subiré el siguiente capítulo. No será muy largo, probablemente el siguiente sea el último ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo del fic, y mañana publico en definitiva.

Buenas noches a todos, ni idea de que decir. Sin querer causar lástima pero si me puso triste que nadie comentara y tengo la sensación de que nadie lo hará aquí…


End file.
